


Jealousy

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, misunderstadning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Some misunderstandings





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Wait… What had happened last night? His head hurt so badly. It was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was being in a bar. Who had he been with?

Fitz opened his eyes ever so slightly, but they soon grew wide. He was in an old dirty looking hotel room. “How the hell?” He breathed looking around the room for any indication of how he had gotten there. Then his blue eyes fell on a lumpy form of a person beside him.

He gulped hard. “Jemma?” He raised a hand and rested it on the person’s shoulder.

The figure moaned and rolled over to face him. But it was not Jemma who he found himself face to face with. Instead, he was inches away from Daisy.

His jaw dropped as her eyes opened. In unison they screamed and Fitz jumped so hard that he fell backwards out of the bed. As Fitz tried to stand to his feet he realized that he was only wearing his work pants. He had the urge to cover himself. Where had his shirt gone? But as he looked up Fitz spotted it.

His purple shirt was on Daisy who didn’t seem to be wearing any pants. She seemed to be realizing this fact too as her eyes raised to meet his. “Ummm, what the hell?”

“My question exactly,” Fitz said looking around the room seeing wallet sitting on the bedside table. Then he saw Daisy’s clothes lying crumpled on the floor.

“Here,” Daisy said not looking at him as she scurried to her clothes. “I’ll put these back on and then you can have your shirt back.” She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

For a moment Fitz simply starred opened mouthed at the bathroom door. Never did he think he would find himself in a position like this. It all looked so bad. Why had Daisy been in his shirt? Why the hell where they in the same bed? Fitz ran his fingers through his hair, and as he did so he noticed something. There was something on his hand. He held his hand in front of his face and began to feel lightheaded. There was a gold ring on his left hand. “Oh.my.god.”

At that moment Daisy exited the bathroom. As she did her eyes were on gold the ring that was resting on her left hand. She looked up at Fitz in horror and gulped. “Fitz… I think we got married last night.”

Fitz shook his head wildly. “No, there’s no way!”

“Then explain how we got here!”

He starred at her as his heart pounded in his chest. “I don’t know. But I don’t think of you like that. I don’t even think if we were black out drunk that we would get married!”

Daisy raised her eyebrows slightly. “Ouch. Guess I’m not good enough for you.”

“Daisy stop joking around! This is serious! Jemma is going to kill me.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just trying to make light of the situation.”

“But Daisy what if we… had sex?” Fitz whispered the last word. His stomach was doing back flips. Fitz felt as if he might throw up.

Daisy looked like she was turning green as well. “I don’t know. But first we need to be sure before we make any assumptions.”

Then both friends heard a knock at the door. Fitz and Daisy turned as the sound of Hunter’s voice came through the door. “You two awake?”

Daisy rushed to the door and threw it open. On the other side was Hunter holding a tray with three cups of coffee and a bag from MacDonald’s.

“Hunter what the hell is going on?” Daisy asked desperately as he walked in casually.

Hunter put the food on the bed and then saw down. “So I take it you don’t remember last night?”

Fitz shook his head. “No we don’t. But we need to know, and we need to know now.”

Hunter laughed slightly. “Wow you are both very serious. What’s wrong?”

Daisy raised her hand in front of Hunter’s face almost causing him to fall backwards. “Oh I don’t know. It might be the fact that it looks like me and Fitz got married last night.”

Hunter looked from Daisy to Fitz and then back to Daisy. Then he roared with laughter.

Fitz glared at his friend. “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh but it is,” Hunter said clutching his sides.

“Hunter would you just tell us what happened?” Daisy asked grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Alright, alright, crazy woman.” Hunter said pushing her away and handing them both coffees. “We all three went out drinking last night. We got really drunk and stumbled into an arcade and played a few games. Then we went into another pub. You two were quite drunk at that point. Two light weights if you ask me.”

“Hunter,” Daisy sighed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “So I found the nearest hotel and got you guys a room. I mean I didn’t want to send a very drunk Fitz to Jemma. The only room they had open was a single bed and you two were too drunk to mind.”

“Okay,” Fitz said trying his best to remember any details. “So how did Daisy get in my shirt and out of her clothes?”

“She complained about not wanting to sleep in her clothes so you offered your shirt. So I figured I’d come back in the morning and help you two with your hang overs.”

“But how do you explain the rings?” Daisy asked furrowing her brows.

Hunter chuckled and held up his left hand. There, on his finger, was a gold ring. “We all three won them at the arcade!”

Fitz and Daisy turned and looked at each other. Slowly, their faces broke into smiles.

“Thank god,” Fitz breathed. “I’ve got to get home.”

“Don’t worry,” Hunter grinned. “I called Jemma to tell her where you were.”

“Fitz, don’t take this the wrong way,” Daisy said. “But I am so glad that we didn’t get married last night.” She took a sip of her drink and grinned over at him as she sighed with relief.

“Nun taken,” Fitz laughed. “I’m glad too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz tells Simmons about what happened

Jemma sat at the kitchen drinking her coffee. She had felt a little uneasy last night after Hunter had called her. Jemma lay in bed all night starring at the ceiling. Hopefully Fitz would be home soon.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a very disheveled Fitz. She put down the book she had been reading and watched as he approached.

“Boy have I got a story for you,” he said sitting down across from her. His cheeks were flushed and there were dark circled under his eyes.

“Hunter called me last night,” Jemma laughed. “He told me the jest of it.”

“No I mean what happened this morning,”

So then Jemma listened, her brows furrowing, as Fitz retold the story of how he had thought he and Daisy had gotten married. She listened but couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy that her boyfriend and best friend has spend the night together in the same bed.

Jemma sighed as Fitz finished his story. He looked extremely embraced. Jemma wondered why he had told her so much. But then again would she have been upset had he not told her? She picked up his hand and began examining the ring he was wearing on his left hand. “So, you and Daisy huh?”

Fitz raised his eyebrows and gave a soft chuckle. “Jemma Anne Simmons, do I hear a bit of jealousy?”

Jemma dropped his hand hastily stood to her feet. She walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen turning her back to him. She pulled the newspaper towards her then pretended to read the front page. She swallowed before replying to him. “Don’t be ridiculous Fitz. I don’t get jealous.”

She heard the creaking of wood as Fitz stood up from his chair and walk up behind her. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

Jemma jumped as Fitz’s fingers began to tickle her mercilessly. “Fitz!” She shrieked as she fought against him. But soon Fitz began to slow down as his eyes moved slowly down to her chest. Jemma knew that when she struggled to free herself from his fingers he had realized she was not wearing a bra.

She shuddered under his intense gaze. She licked her lips and saw his eyes growing dark with desire. “I guess I might be a little jealous. After all you did sleep beside my best friend who was wearing only one of your shirts. I missed you last night.”

“Well,” Fitz said running his fingers underneath the t-shirt she had slept in, dancing along her sides. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re pretty hot when you get jealous.”

Jemma shook as Fitz touched her and bit her lower lip. “Am I now?”

Fitz nodded slowly looking down at her lips. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck before kissing her pulse point tenderly. “Sorry if I made you jealous,” he breathed against her neck. “I’m glad I get to come back home to you.”

Jemma hummed as her fingers threaded into his hair. “Well, I think I know a way you can make it up to me.”

“Hmm, and what would that be?” Fitz asked her as he moved his lips from her neck to her lips.

Jemma allowed herself to be properly kissed before pulling away. “I think you’ve got the right idea,” she laughed, breathing heavily.

“I thought I might,” Fitz smirked.

However, Jemma didn’t let him smirk for long. She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him against her causing Fitz to groan. “Make love to me,” Jemma whispered in his ear.

“With pleasure,” Fitz growled before grabbing Jemma by her thighs and lifting her onto the kitchen counter.

* * *

 

Jemma sat on the counter legs and arms wrapped tightly around Fitz. She and Fitz panted together as they held each other.

Fitz leaned back slightly so he could look at her. “You’re so beautiful. I’m glad you’re mine.”

“And I’m glad you’re mine too,” Jemma giggled. “You and me Fitz. It was always meant to be wasn’t it?”

“I believe it was my beautiful biochemist,” he grinned looking over her face. “And well, if you and I didn’t work out I had Daisy as a back up plan.”

Jemma punched Fitz’s shoulder as he chuckled. “Oh shut up,” she said unable to hold back her own laughter.


End file.
